Javier Gómez
Argentina |estado = Activo }} Javier Gomez es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Vive en Bs.As. y hace varios años que se dedica a esta actividad. He aquí una reseña de sus trabajos. thumb|230px|right Filmografía 'Series animadas' *Ultimate Spider-Man - Norman Osborn (Steven Weber) *Motorcity (2012) - Tooley (Jim Breuer) *Doctora Juguetes - Voces adicionales *Allen Gregory (2011) - Jeremy (Nat Faxon) *Sit Down Shut Up (2010) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *La liga de los súper malvados (2010) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *El pequeño Amadeus (2008) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Wolverine y los X-Men (2008) - Bishop (Kevin Michael Richardson ) *Ser Ian (2008) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *El show de Mr. Hell (2008) - Títulos y Voces Adicionales *Joe Cartoon (2008) - Super Flies *Odd Job Jack (2006/07) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales 'Series de TV' *The Client List (2012) - Kyle Parks (Brian Hallisay) *Once Upon a Time (2012) - Sidney Glass / Espejo Mágico (Giancarlo Esposito) *Las Aventuras de Merlín (2008/12) - Aredian (Charles Dance) / Lord Agravaine (Nathaniel Parker) *The Killing (2010/11) - Stephen Holder (Joel Kinnaman) *Justified (2010/11) - Wynn Duffy (Jere Burns) / Gary Hawkins (William Ragsdale) / Voces adicionales *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Voces adicionales *The Big C (2010) - Sean Tolkey (John Benjamin Hickey) / Voces adicionales *The Troop (2010) - Mr. Stockley (John Marshall Jones) *The Walking Dead (2011) - Otis (Pruitt Taylor Vince) / Morgan Jones (Lennie James) / Voces adicionales *The Unusuals (2010) - Detective Leo Banks (Harold Perrineau) *Breaking Bad (2009/10) - Dr.Delcavoli (David House) / Steven Gomez (Steven Michael Quezada) *The Take (2009) - Ozzy (Brian Cox) *Mental (2009) - Dr.Carl Belle (Derek Webster) *The Listener (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Crash (2008) - Mr.Choi (Greg Joung Paik) *True Jackson (2008) - Stephen Hibbert *Primeval (2007/11) - Philip Burton - (Alexander Siddig) *Mad Men (2007/10) - Harold "Harry" Crane (Rich Sommer) *Los Tudors (2007/09) - Mendoza (Declan Conlon) / Embajador Obispo Chapuys (Anthony Brophy) *Ugly Betty (1° Temporada) (2006) - Voces adicionales 'Documentales' *Dra. G - Médica Forense: Narrador (Infinito) *Sobreviví - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *¡No te lo pongas! - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Fieras de Ingeniería - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Sala de Emergencias: Historias Inéditas - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Desafío Aventura - Narrador (Infinito) *Hogares Ecológicos - Narrador (Emmanuel Belliveau) *1000 maneras de morir - Narrador (Infinito) 'Películas' 'J.K. Simmons:' *The Vicious Kind (2009) - Donald Sinclaire *First Snow (2006) - Vacaro 'Otros' *The Baytown Outlaws (2012) - Carlos (Billy Bob Thornton) *The Sessions (2012) - Josh (Adam Arkin) *Lawless (2012) - Charlie Rakes (Guy Pearce) *Celeste & Jesse Forever - Max (Rich Sommer) *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Johnny Rico *El especialista (2011) - Dean (Tony Goldwyn) *El juego del miedo VII (2010) - Jigsaw/John (Tobin Bell) *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Mort (Antonio Banderas) *Age of Heroes (2011) - Ian Fleming (James D'Arcy) *The Big Bang (2011) - Simon Kestral (Sam Elliott) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) - Ramsey (Dennis Quaid) *Employee of the month (2006) - Zack (Dane Cook) *Men at Work (1990) - Louis Fedders (Keith David) *J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) *La chica del dragón tatuado (2011) - Martin Vanger (Stellan Skarsgård) *The Guard (2011) - Clive Cornell (Mark Strong) *La Lista de la Muerte (2011) - Allan Campbell (Cole Hauser) *Fair Game (2010) - Bill Johnson (Noah Emmerich) *Venganza letal (2010) - El Predicador (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) *The Killing Room (2009) - Crawford Haines (Timothy Hutton) *Operacion Espionaje (2010) - Hermit (Ermitaño) (Zach Galifianakis) *Ticking clock (2010) – Keene (Neal McDonough) *Arthur y la Venganza de Maltazard (2009) – Maltazard (Lou Reed) *Hombres de mentes (2009) - Dean Hopgood (Stephen Lang) *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) (doblaje 2009) - Rick Cabot (Brendan Fraser) *Jumping the Broom (2011) - Willie Earl - (Mike Epps) *S.W.A.T.: Fire Fight (2011) - Danny Stockton (Matt Bushell) *Made in Dagenham (2010) - Peter Hopkins (Rupert Graves) *Red Social (2010) – Bill Gates/Voces adicionales *Machete (2010) – Sniper (Shea Whigham) *Diminished Capacity (2008) - Mad Dog McClure (Dylan Baker) *The Understudy (2008) - Ian (Richard Kind) *Streetdance (2010) - Mr Harding (Patrick Baladi) *El escuadrón del crimen (2010) – Ghost (T.I.) *Medidas extraordinarias (2010) - Cal Dunning (Derek Webster) *El caza recompensas (2010) - Bobby (Dorian Missick) *El libro de los secretos (2010) – Redridge (Ray Stevenson) *Legión de ángeles (2010) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *A Woman, a Gun and a Noodle Shop (2009) - Zhang (Honglei Sun) *Hurricane Season (2009) - Frank Landon (Michael Gaston) *Winter of Frozen Dreams (2009) - Detective Lulling (Keith Carradine) *Micmacs à tire-larigot (2009) - Humphrey Bogart / Voces adicionales *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *The Young Victoria (2009) - Baron Stockmar (Jesper Christensen) *Un prophète (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *This is it (2009) – Narrador / Voces adicionales *Nine: Una vida de pasión (2009) - Voces adicionales *Armored (2009) - Voces adicionales *The Boondock Saints 2 (2009) - Voces adicionales *Tyson (documental) (2008) – Voces adicionales *Quarantine (2008) – Doctor *Vivir al límite (2008) - John Cambridge (Christian Camargo) *Tres días de viaje a Las Vegas (2007) – The Flow (Coolio) *Hasta la muerte (2007) - Mac Baylor (Gary Beadle) *Fifty Pills (2006) – Rector (John Marshall Jones) *Noches Mágicas de Radio (2006) – Verdugo (Tommy Lee Jones) *Contraataque (Invicto) (2002) - Monroe Hutchen (Wesley Snipes) *Manolito Gafotas (1999) - Voces adicionales *Street Fighter (1994) (Doblaje 2008) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Laberinto (1986) (doblaje 2009) – Ludo (Ron Mueck) *Karate Kid 2 (1986) (doblaje 2010) – Voces adicionales *Silverado (1985) (doblaje 2009) – Hobart (Brion James) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Gary *Crank 2: Alto Volataje - Periodista / Voces adicionales Enlaces externos *Twitter de Javier Gómez *Canal de Youtube Gómez|Javier Gómez|Javier